In general, a mobile terminal is an electronic device that can enable a user to perform a function such as wireless communication, network connection, and digital broadcasting reception almost regardless of time and location. A recent mobile terminal has been developed to perform a function such as Internet connection and digital broadcasting reception as well as a communication function. Further, a function such as document writing and game playing is added to the mobile terminal. As a function of the mobile terminal gradually improves, accessories for various conveniences are installed, and as a size of the mobile terminal decreases, many accessories are densely disposed due to restriction in internal space of the mobile terminal.
Particularly, nowadays, as a multimedia function of the mobile terminal is enhanced, a speaker device for outputting sound is important, and thus the speaker device should essentially have resonance space for generating sound in a speaker. Resonance space is space for reinforcing and resounding sound generated in the speaker, and in order to for a user to obtain desired sound of high quality, a minimum resonance space should be secured.
In order to decrease a size and thickness of a mobile terminal, a thickness of the mobile terminal is reduced. However, when the thickness of the mobile terminal is reduced, necessary resonance space within a speaker device decreases, weakening the medium and low frequency bands of sound generated in the speaker; therefore, sound effect and a communication quality of the mobile terminal are deteriorated. Further, in order to provide resonance space to solve such a problem, there is a problem that an entire thickness of the mobile terminal becomes thick and only an installation portion of the speaker device protrudes to the outside.
Therefore, even while decreasing a size of the mobile terminal, a speaker device for the mobile terminal that can enlarge resonance space of a speaker is needed.